


Guilt

by MadKingCrow



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingCrow/pseuds/MadKingCrow
Summary: WIP uhh au where the kids just didnt do what they did so pennywise is still alive and well doin what he does best





	Guilt

A loud gasp escaped her lips as she shot up from bed. It was another sleepless night with dreams she couldn’t remember. Shuttering, she buried her head in her hands. Time passed slowly as the ticks of her analog clock echoed loudly. Eventually, after calming down, (Name) decided to take a cold shower.

Walking down the hall, the only source of light was coming from the bedroom behind her. The shadows began growing long and played their tricks. Now at the end of the hall faint laughter could be heard. The source seemingly from behind a closed door, across from the bathroom. Said door belongs to (Sibling Name), the younger sister of (Name).

She slowly cracked the door open, peaking in out of curiosity. The room was dim, only illuminated by a childrens night light. Deciding it was probably her imagination (Name) was about to close the door when another fit of low giggles stopped her. Opening the door more widely and stepping in, she called for her sister lightly.

“(Name!)” (S/N) called out excitedly.

“(S/N) what are you doing up? It’s so late.” She tiptoed closer to her siblings bed.

“But the funny man was keeping me up.” Her sister said defensively.

(Name)’s skin chilled at that statement. Sure kids had active imaginations, but her sister was out of the imaginary friend stage.

“J-” She took in a shaky breath, unease settling over her stomach, “Do you mean Johnny?” She tried to reason with the old imaginary friend (S/N) used to have.

“Nooo, Johnny used to sit there.” The child pointed to her desk. “This man is in the closet.”

She slowly turned her head to the ajar closet doors, eyes wide and frantically scanning the area.

“Well your… Your friend is going to need to go home now. I’m sure their mom is worried about them…” She whispered, leaning more into her sister.

“He can’t go home, he said the rain flooded it. He wants to spend the night!” Her sister said bubbly.

“Then… Then he can sleep on the couch… So mom won't get mad…” (Name) said, shakaily standing up.

Slowly working up the courage to walk to the closet, to take the few steps to prove her intuition was right, that it was all apart of (S/N)s imagination. The closer she got to the doors the colder she felt. Her hands felt clammy as she reached for the handles. Like a bandaid she ripped the doors open in one swift motion. It was so dark in the room (Name) couldn’t even see the usual bright dresses that hang from (S/N)s closet. She let out a shallow breath, even a small chuckle made its way through. 

“Alright Mr. Funny Man, let's get you down stairs.” She said, voice still slightly quivering.

It was silent for a moment. (Name) turned back to her sister. To reassure that her friend will be there in the morning. But something made her stop. The slightest noise from behind her took her breath away. The sound of (S/N)s hangers slowly getting pushed aside.

“Do I have to?” A horse voice said.

She couldn’t even turn her head, she was completely frozen in fear of what she’d see. A painted face slowly emerged on her left, taking up the space of her peripheral.

“Please don’t make me (Name). I don’t wanna go.” The voice said, now in her ear.

She couldn’t even scream. Nothing could make its way past her lips as she darted out of the room. Blindly running down the hall, vision disoriented by the tears pricking her eyes. She bursted into her parents bedroom and started shaking them awake. She could hardly say a word, just incoherent noises. Finally she pointed to the hall and just kept saying her sisters name over and over.

Her father ran out the room as her mother tried shushing her. Her dad’s voice started yelling for her mother, and they both made their way for her sisters room. The ceiling light was now on, showing the horror (Name) had left behind. (S/N)s bed had been soaked in a dark liquid (Name) didn’t want to comprehend.

——————-

Your mother's scream slowly faded from your ears as the memory left your mind. The freezing water drawing you back to reality. It’s around the anniversary of your sisters death and you couldn’t stop thinking about that horrid night. Guilt seeping through you as you stepped out of the shower. You couldn’t even look at the mirror as you walked out of the bathroom.

It was 3:15 AM, and you wouldn’t get anymore sleep tonight.


End file.
